


Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

by SirensAreSinging



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a gay disaster, Lena has a piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Lene forgets to take out her piercing before work.





	Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend sent me that gif of Katie's tongue ring in a scene and I about lost my mind.

Kara walks into L Corp with a smile on her face carrying take out bags from the place down the street that Lena likes. The CEO isn't expecting her but Kara knows her friend often forgets lunch if it's not placed directly in front of her.

"Hi Jerry," Kara says to the security officer that let's her through, "how's the new baby?"

"Hey Kara! She's doing great! Thanks for asking," he says.

"You've got to bring her by one of these days so I can meet her!"

Jerry laughs, "will do!"

Kara walks to the elevator and punches in the code that gives her access to Lena's floor. A recent precaution after the most recent Cadmus attack. She hums to the song that's playing in the elevator. The elevator quickly reaches the the floor and Kara steps off of it and is greeted by Jess.

"Hello Ms. Danvers, I didn't know you'd be coming by today," the assistant says.

"Hey Jess. I keep telling you that you can call me Kara. And neither does Lena, I brought her lunch, figured she'd forget again," Kara says with a smile, lifting the aforementioned food for Jess to see. 

"She hasn't requested anything yet, so it's probably safe to say that she did forget."

"Is she free now?" Kara asks.

"Yes. You can go on in," Jess says. Kara gives her one more smile and walks to Lena's office door and knocks. The other woman calls for her to enter and she quietly pushes the door open, having heard Lena on a business call.

Lena glances up and a smiles break across her face as she sees Kara. She waves her into the office and motions for her to have a seat. Kara goes to the couch where they usually share lunch and sets the food on the table trying to give Lena privacy to finish her call. She begins pulling the food out of the bag and setting it out across the table. A couple dof minutes later Lena finishes her call and joins her on the couch.

"Sorry, that was an investor from Japan," Lena says.

"It's no problem," Kara says, turning her attention to Lena. 

Lena glances down at the spread, "Have I told you recently that you're my favorite?"

As Lena is talking Kara catches a glimpse of something shiny in Lena's mouth. Her eyes are drawn to the sight as Lena rambles on about the call. Kara realizes that the glint she sees is off of a tongue ring. Her brain short circuits and her entire focus is on Lena's tongue. Lena hasn't noticed that Kara's gaze is locked on her mouth and keeps talking, giving Kara a constant view of the ring in her mouth. Kara's brain is picturing all the places that tongue ring could drag across her skin. She shivers at the thought. Rao, she wants to kiss Lena right now, even more than usual, which is already almost more than she can handle.

"What?" Lena gasps. Kara breaks out of her haze and sees Lena staring at her in shock?

"Um. What?" Kara says.

"You, you want to kiss me," Kara feels her face flush, realizing she must have said that out loud.

Kara's eyes widen, "I-I-I," she stammers. There's an almost hopeful look on Lena's face, "Yes," she manages to say.

"Okay," Lena says. 

Kara can hear the other woman's heart pounding in her chest. Kara reaches a hand up behind Lena's neck and slowly leans in. Her own heart is racing and she keeps glancing at Lena in case she changes her mind. Finally they close the distance and their lips meet. It's gentle and innocent at first. Just a brush of lips together. It feels incredible but Kara's brain reminds her of that tongue ring. She tentatively swipes across Lena's bottom lip. Lena gasps and Kara seizes her chance. Her tongue darts into the woman's mouth and their tongues brush. An almost pornographic moan escapes Lena. Kara fights to keep her own at bay, remembering that they are in Lena's office. They continue the kiss for a few moments more before Kara breaks it.

Lena's eyes are still closed, "Wow. That was unexpected."

Kara blushes and pushes up her glasses, "I'll say."

The two stare at each other, Lena's breath slowly returning to normal.

"So you have a tongue ring huh?" Kara asks. Lena's laugh is music to her ears as she nods and she knows that this is the start to something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi: sirenradio.tumblr.com


End file.
